Ray McCall
Ray McCall (1827-1884) jeden z głównych bohaterów w Call of Juarez i Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi. Brał czynny udział w udział w wojnie secesyjnej, po której zarabiał jako łowca nagród. Trzy lata po wojnie został kaznodzieją. Jest starszym bratem Williama i Thomasa.thumb|right|200px|Młody Ray Wczesne życie Był pierwszym synem plantatora z Georgi, z którego zawsze brał przykład, w swoim życiu wielokrotnie wspominał ojca. Młody Ray cieszył się zaufaniem rodziców, gdyż zawsze stawiany był rodzeństwu za wzór. Podczas wojny secesyjnej Georgia znalazła się w składzie Stanów Skonfederowanych. W gruncie rzeczy rodzina McCallów prowadziła typowo południowy styl życia, którego tak zaciekle bronił Kongres Stanów Skonfederowanych. Wraz z bratem i ojcem wstąpił do ''Armii Stanów Skonfederowanych'', ze względu na pochodzenie wszyscy zostali oficerami. Podczas służby Ray został zdegradowany za niesubordynacje, do stopnia sierżanta. We wrześniu 1862, podczas bitwy pod Antietam, zginął ojciec McCallów. Było to jedno z wydarzeń, które zmieniły Raya. W nieznanym okresie wojny dostał się do niewoli, z której udało mu się uciec. Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi W sierpniu 1864 roku wojska Unii wkroczyły do Georgi. Jednostka, w składzie której walczyli bracia McCall, umocniła się na linii rzeki Chattahoochee. Kiedy jankesi zajęli okopy, Ray postanowił za wszelką cenę odnaleźć Thomasa, udał się więc do namiotu dowodzenia i dostał zezwolenie na poprowadzenie kontrataku od pułkownika Barnsby'ego, co więcej pułkownik obiecał przysłać posiłki, jeśli kontratak się powiedzie. Rayowi udało się odnaleźć brata, z którym odparli szturm na most. Ray ruszył dalej, razem z kapralem Scottem odbili pozostałe szańce. Unioniści podjęli desperacką próbę desantu, jednak Ray ostrzelał nieprzyjaciela z działa, wobec czego desant się nie powiódł. Posiłki nie przybywały i Ray zdecydował się na wysadzenie mostu. Po kilku godzinach walk przybył sierżant O'Donnell, informując że cały pułk wycofuje się do Atlanty. Rozczarowani bracia postanawiają zdezerterować, by bronić rodzinnej farmy, na której pozostał brat i chora matka. Wraz z bratem docierają na plantacje, zastająć martwą matkę i Williama który się nią opiekował. Ray i jego bracia uciekli na zachód, ale Ray obiecał sobie i swym braciom że wróci do Georgi i odbuduje to co zostało z jego rodzinnej plantacji. Tymczasem Barnsby dociera na plantacje zastająć trupy żołnierzy unii i obiecuje że dorwie każdego dezertera który uciekł z pod jego rozkazów. Bracia McCall docierają do fortu Smith w stanie Arkansas. Gdzie Thomas wraz z Rayem zakochują się w Betsy córce szeryfa. Podczas kłótni obu braci w saloonie z zewnątrz dochodzi głoś szeryfa. William próbował powstrzymać szeryfa, ale było już za późno wyzwał on na pojedynek Raya lub Thomasa (zależy od wyboru gracza). Po tym jak McCall zabił szeryfa, ludność miasteczka próbuje dokonać linczu na braciach. Przebijają się przez miasteczko kradną dyliżans i uciekają do Meksyku. Ray przysięga Thomasowi że jeżeli ukradnie mu jeszcze jedną kobietę ten go zabije. Rok później bracia relaksują się cantinie niedaleko Juarez i przygotowują się do poszukiwania Skarbu Juarez. Nagle do baru wchodzi Marisa, Ray zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Gdy widzi że zaczepia ją typ o pseudonimie "Rattler" postanawia jej pomóc i zabija strzałem w głowę jednego z ochroniarzy Rattlera. Ten porywa Marise i każe zaciągnąć ją swoim ludziom do kościoła sam zaś staje do pojedynku z braćmi w którym ginie. Kiedy bracia docierają do kościoła zostają otoczeni przez ludzi Rattlera jednak z pomocą śpieszy im Juarez. Przedstawia się on Rayowi i zaprasza do swojej posiadłości na małą uroczystość. Tam proponuje im prace. Okazuje się że Rattler pracował dla niejakiego Devlina który tak jak Juarez poszukuje skarbu. Juarez niechcąc ,żeby Devlin znalazł skarb zleca bracią zabójstwo. Thomas wraz z Rayem docierają do kopalni Devlina i przedzierają się przez dolny poziom i wreszcie docierają do samego Devlina. Ray proponuje mu ofertę albo ucieka z miasta wraz ze swoimi ludźmi albo go zabije. Devlin wyśmiewa go i rozkazuje swym badziorą zabić obydwu intruzów. Ray i Thomas włamują się do domu Devlina jednak ten ucieka wraz ze swoim ochroniarzem. Thomas próbuje otworzyć bramę jednak bandyci wysadzili silos przez co bracia zostali rozdzieleni. Thomas poszedł przez górny poziom a Ray przez dolny. Bracia docierają do Devlina w pojedynku zabijaja jego ochroniarza. Gdy Ray chce zabić Devlina ten próbuje go ubłagać żeby tego nie robił, wtedy wkracza William i cytuje biblie, jednak Ray jak zwykle nic sobie z tego nie robi i strzela Devlinowi w brzuch. Obaj bracia wracają do Juareza. Po nawróceniu Ray osiadł na stałe wraz z bratem i jego żoną w teksańskim miasteczku Hope. Wzniósł kościół, w którym nauczał jako pastor, tam też udzielił ślubu Thomasowi i Marisie. Ray przestał nosić broń, zaś w hołdzie Williamowi zachował zakrwawioną Biblię, którą nosił przy sobie. Odkrywając siłę w modlitwie, Ray chciał, śladem nieżyjącego brata, pomagać innym ludziom w odnalezieniu Boga. Mieszkańcy miasta byli bardzo bezbożni, z czasem dowiedzieli się też, o czasach złej sławy pastora. Nie zjednując zbyt wielu wyznawców, Ray modlił się za ludzi w mieście, wierząc w ich ostateczne nawrócenie. Poprzez wygłaszanie kazań popadł w konflikt z Clyde Forresterem, właścicielem dużego lokalu, w którym mieścił się dom publiczny i bar. Zapewne za sprawą Forrestera pojawiały się liczne pogłoski, wymierzone przeciwko pastorowi. Wśród mieszkańców Ray budził mieszane uczucia. Jedni rzeczywiście słuchali jego kazań i uczęszczali na msze, duża część ludzi nie traktowała pastora poważnie, jeszcze inni zwyczajnie się go obawiali. Call of Juarez Ray prowadził niedzielną mszę, którą zakłócił mu Clyde Forrester, zapraszając obecnych w kościele do, prowadzonego przez siebie, domu publicznego. Forrester bez skrupułów przedstawił swe ateistyczne poglądy, pastor jednak zrezygnował z kłótni i skupił się na kazaniu, którego jednak nigdy nie dokończył. Do kościoła wbiegła przerażona kobieta, obwieszczając pastorowi, że na farmie Thomasa słychać strzały. Pastor bez broni pobiegł na farmę brata, lecz przybył za późno. Zastając zmasakrowane zwłoki brata i jego żony, dostrzega wyłaniającego się zza węgła stodoły Billego, który, dostrzegłszy pastora, rozpoczął ucieczkę. Pod wpływem wściekłości Ray, posądził chłopaka o morderstwo i ruszył w pogoń. Młodszy i sprawniejszy Billy bez trudu umknął pastorowi, zrywając most linowy zyskał też więcej czasu na ucieczkę. Zdesperowany pastor postanowił zawiadomić szeryfa - Tima Powella, lecz wracając na farmę spotyka szabrowników. Ray ostro potępił ich zachowanie, wobec czego dwaj z nich odstąpili od grabieży i odeszli, zaś trzeci z nich zlekceważył pastora. Wobec tego Ray zdecydował się przepędzić awanturnika siłą. Pozostali szabrownicy zawrócili, aby wspomóc kolegę. Pastor pobił przeciwników do nieprzytomności, po czym zwrócił się do Boga. Pomimo upływu lat znów zaczęła kierować nim nienawiść i chęć odwetu. Pastor powiadomił szeryfa o wydarzeniach, po czym udałsię do kościoła. Do wieczora podjał decyzję, by pomścić brata. Postanowił wymierzać sprawiedliwość w imię Boga, zabijając Billego a także "(...)wszystkich, którzy znieprawili ziemię." Ray wyciągnął z kufra stare rewolwery Frontier. Wychodząc ze świątyni, przed drzwiami spotkał szeryfa Powella, zgromadziło się także kilku gapiów. Szeryf był przekonany, że Ray oszalał, każąc oddać mu broń, został jednak zastrzelony przez jednego z rzezimieszków. Mężczyźni rozbiegli się do domów, zaś pastor udał się ich śladem. Naprzeciw mu wyszło czterech drabów, jeden z nich odezwał się lekceważąco. Ray dobył broni i zastrzelił bandytów, zamieszki przybrały na sile. Dwaj awanturnicy weszli do mieszkania zabitego szeryfa, z zamiarem gwałtu na jego żonie. Pastor odbił wdowę z rąk bandytów, następnie udał się do aresztu by nie dopuścić do wypuszczenia przestępców, jednak przybył zbyt późno. Pokonał w walce uwolnionych aresztantów, jednak został zamknięty w budynku, który bandyci podpalili. Udało mu się ewakuować przez poddasze, przechodząc przez stodołę i wieżę ciśnień, dociera do domu publicznego Forrestera. Właściciel burdelu wyszedł na taras, ucieszyła go obecność pastora, gdyż - jak uważał - Hope było zbyt małe dla niego i Ray'a. Clyde obwarował się w domu publicznym, razem z wieloma bandytami, uzbrojonymi w dynamit. Ray raził ogniem wychylających się bandytów, gdy zaś ich strzały ucichły, inni bandyci pchnęli wóz z prochem strzelniczym w kierunku pastora, który zdołał uniknąć zmiażdżenia. Wóz przejechał obok i oparł się o saloon, Ray zdecydował się go podpalić. Pożar ogarnął cały budynek, bandyci w panice wybiegli na plac. Pastor dobił przeciwników, wśród ocalałych był też Forrester, który zażądał pojedynku. Clyde przegrywa, zaś rusza w pogoń za Billym. Po kilku dniach Ray natrafił na trop w rejonie starych kopalni przy Blackriver, w pobliżu zawalonego mostu pastor został zaatakowany przez wartownika. Podążając znanym przez siebie skrótem, podsłuchał rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn, jak się okazało - bandytów, którzy przygotowywali się do napadu na pociąg. Pastor przeprawił się przez liczne korytarze, tocząc walkę z bandytami. Po wyjściu z tuneli przez krótką chwilę dostrzegł Billego, który wskoczył na dach wagonu przejeżdżającego pociągu. Ray ruszył śladem pociągu, ale drogę zastąpił mu Ned Sęp - szef gangu. Doszło do pojedynku, umierający Ned poinformował Ray'a o zasadzce na pociąg, przygotowanej przez swoich ludzi. Pastor ruszył torami dalej, u wylotu tunelu kolejowego spotykając rannego żołnierza, który zdradził, że załoga pociągu broni się ostatkiem sił. Bandyci wysadzili tory i pociąg został zablokowany na moście, Ray przebił się do wagonu, w którym bronili się żołnierze pod dowództwem porucznika Matta Parkera. Ray zdecydował się wesprzeć żołnierzy, wysadził barykadę między wzgórzami za pomocą beczki z prochem. Po oczyszczeniu wagonów Ray uratował zakładniczkę i dotarł do maszynisty, wypytując o Billego. Maszynista zaproponował pastorowi nagrodę, który jednak odmówił jej przyjęcia. Pojawił się jeszcze jeden bandyta, który zażądał dokonania podziału łupów, na co nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Rzucił więc wyzwanie pastorowi, który zabił go w pojedynku. Niedługo potem ponownie natrafia na trop Billego, dziwi go, że kieruje się on w zamieszkały rejon. W górach jest kilkakrotnie atakowany przez indian, oraz wilki. Przy wyjściu z wąwozu drogę zastępuje mu Ty Stewart, któremu towarzyszą Tom Manson, bracia McClyde oraz trzech nieznanych z imienia metysów. Manson przedstawia swoich ludzi jako szeryfów federalnych, ścigających Billego oraz szajkę koniokradów, dowodzonych przez Furgusona. Ray zgadza się pomóc szeryfom i atakują ranczo wspólnymi siłami. Obrońcy zostają szybko pokonani, w budynku przebywa jednak tylko Molly i Furguson. Jeden z braci McClyde zauważa uciekającego Billego. Ray rusza za nim w pogoń, na jego drodze staje Chat, chcąc zabic pastora, jednak on sam ginie. Billy ucieka dalej, przez pole kukurydzianie, później konno, ale Ray nie zaprzestaje pościgu. Przy moście ścigany zatrzymuje się i wspina na występ skalny, z którego ostrzeliwuje się. Zostaje postrzelony przez Raya i spada w dół wąwozu, do rzeki. Pastor powraca na ranczo, z którego dochodzi krzyk. Manson rozkazuje swoim ludziom przeszukać brzeg rzeki, informując Raya, że doszło do wypadku. Ray wchodzi do budynku, zastając braci McClyde, stojących nad ciężko rannym Furgusonem. Zapytani co się dzieje, odpowiadają żę nie są szeryfami, a jedynie też szukają Billego. Chcą zabić pastora, ale Ray jest szybszy. Konający Furguson zdradza, że nie jest koniokradem, lecz ranczerem, prosi Raya, aby uratował jego córkę. Pastor rusza na przystań, po drodze zabijając metysów, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, niestety jest już za późno - Manson i Stewart odpłynęli, uprowadzając dziewczynę. Osobowość Ray był faworyzowany przez ojca i stawiany braciom za wzór do naśladowania, co może budzić kontrowersje, jakoby jego rodzice nie poświęcali mu zbyt dużo czasu, ponieważ, na tle rodzeństwa, najbardziej poddał się demoralizacji. Prawdopodobnie dorastał nie mając żadnych autorytetów, co wpłynęło na jego dorosłe życie. Przez swą arogancje i wybuchowość zaprzepaścił karierę wojskową. Pomimo poczucia obowiązku chronienia rodziny, żywił on osobistą urazę do Thomasa, przyczyną której było powodzenie młodszego brata u kobiet. Całe życie postępował bardzo impulsywnie, nie potrafiąc przewidzieć konsekwencji swoich czynów, których niejednokrotnie żałował. Przez długi czas był bardzo chciwy i narcystyczny, czując urazę wobec wszelkiej krytyki, choć, w przeciwieństwie do Thomasa, Ray był bardzo towarzyski. W młodości, jak i podczas tułaczki, lubił żartować, opowiadać rozmaite anegdoty oraz wspominać dzieciństwo. Nie stronił od alkoholu, zdarzało się też, że pił sam. Zostając pastorem znacznie spoważniał, opuściło go poczucie humoru i chciwość, swoje życie poświęcił Bogu. Miewał koszmary senne, w których przejawiali się jego dawni wrogowie. Nadal jednak był osobą dumną i wybuchową, często przytaczał cytaty biblijne. Największym problemem Raya była jego krótkowzroczność. Działając pod wpływem emocji stawał się naiwny i nieprzewidywalny. Ciekawostki * Ray został rozpoznany przez Ty Stewarta (przed atakiem na ranczo Furgusona), poprzez panerz który nosił, oznacza to że w latach 1865-67 był sławny na dzikim zachodzie. * Ze wszystkich głównych bohaterów pierwszej i drugiej części sagi, z jego postacią wiązało się najwięcej wątków. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne